


Grantaire in Love

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: M/M, i started crackshipping this recently and now i serious!ship it oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is in love with someone who doesn't love him back.  Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire in Love

Grantaire sighed and banged his head against the table. “Life is a hideous invention of somebody I don't know,” he groaned.

He heard a chair being pulled out across from him. A hand covered his and squeezed. 

“Hey, you ok?” he heard Patroclus ask.

He just groaned more. He didn't need Patroclus doing this now, being all sweet and kind and perfect. He didn't need to be reminded of things he couldn't have.

Patroclus moved to his side. “What's wrong?” He pulled Grantaire into a hug and stroked his back.

Grantaire hugged back, happy for any contact from his beautiful, loving friend. “I'm in love,” he whined.

Patroclus hmm'd against his shoulder. “You want to talk about it?”

“He'll never like me back.” Patroclus squeezed him a little tighter. “He's so wonderful, Patroclus. He's always there for me and he always knows how to make me feel better and I love him.” Grantaire felt a kind of relief in his almost confession. It was good to finally say it out loud.

Patroclus pulled away. He was looking at Grantaire with a small smile on his face. “Are you sure he doesn't feel the same way?” 

“He would never fall for me. Why would anyone?” 

“Oh, Grantaire, you don't notice anything do you?”

“Wha...?” He was cut off by Patroclus leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Patroclus pulled away slowly, smiling brightly. “What?” Grantaire asked again, speechless.

“Maybe he does like you back after all?” Patroclus was blushing. 

Grantaire surged forward, kissing Patroclus properly, feeling lighter than air.

**Author's Note:**

> When a crackship becomes a serious ship, you know you're in trouble.


End file.
